14 Kwietnia 2012
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Krok 27'; film TVP; reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Władysław Baś, Mirosław Begger, Jarosław Boberek, Paweł Bujanowski, Tomasz Chomka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5624 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5624); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5625 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5625); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 1, Piąty Stadion; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Zupowa zmyłka, odc. 62 (Pooh's Honey of a Problem); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 49 (23 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Maleństwo i przyjaciele (Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo) 63'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Saul Andrew Blinkoff, Elliot M. Bour; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 20 Internet; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 2, Orzeł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Rakietą w kosmos (Rocket Man) - txt. str. 777 90'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Stuart Gillard; wyk.:Harland Williams, Jessica Lundy, William Sadler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Rosja. Kaukaz cz 2 (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777 27'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 3, Casting; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Żużel - Polska - Reszta Świata ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Żużel - Polska - Reszta Świata; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 88 - Czekolada - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Ciach; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 1; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Alicja na puentach, odc. 24 (Alice Twinkle Toes); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 7/13 - Śmiertelnie dobry plan - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 4, Napad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Con Air - Lot skazańców (CON AIR) - txt. str. 777 110'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Simon West; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, John Cusack, John Malkovich, Steve Buscemi, Ving Rhames; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Męska rzecz... - Ślepy tor (The Yards) 110'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:James Gray; wyk.:Ellen Burstyn, Faye Dunaway, Joaquin Phoenix, Charlize Theron; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Zabij mnie, glino 115'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Piotr Machalica, Anna Romantowska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Tomasz Lengren, Maria Pakulinis, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Barbasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Kino nocnych marków - Muszkieterka - cz. 1 (Femme Musketeer) 84'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Chorwacja (2004); reż.:Steve Boyum; wyk.:Susie Amy, Michael York, Gerard Depardieu, Nastassja Kinski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 1/ 6 (Racoon, Bear, Cubs, Alligator ep. - 1/ 6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 18 Lepiej zostań sobą (Muddle Earth ep. Don’t Go Changing); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 19 Inwazja wieprzy (Muddle Earth ep. Stampede); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 1, Piąty Stadion; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 906; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:25 ,10:05; Pogoda: 9:15, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 735 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 736 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 UEFA EURO 2012 - magazyn (UEFA EURO 2012); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18 - Hotel Excelsior - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mexico - miasto z przeszłością - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1941; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (82); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z kabaretem Jurki (62); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 2, Orzeł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 31; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 31; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Bitwa na głosy - (7); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:00 Bitwa na głosy - after party - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Kino relaks - Najważniejszy głos (Swing Vote) 114'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Joshua MIchael Stern; wyk.:Kevin Costner, Madeline Carroll, Paula Patton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Bunt gargulców (Rise of the Gargoyles) 90'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Bill Coran; wyk.:Eric Balfour, Tanya Clarke, Caroline Neron; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Najważniejszy głos (Swing Vote) 114'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Joshua MIchael Stern; wyk.:Kevin Costner, Madeline Carroll, Paula Patton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:24 Piąty Stadion - odc. 1, Piąty Stadion; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 64 (odc. 64); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:44 Piąty Stadion - odc. 2, Orzeł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:44 Piąty Stadion - odc. 3, Casting; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Piąty Stadion - odc. 4, Napad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 6; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Londyn 2012 - zielone igrzyska (Going for Green: Britains 2012 Dream); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jo Locke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:53 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:12 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 64 (odc. 64); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:26 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:34 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Kod dostępu - odc. 6; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Londyn 2012 - zielone igrzyska (Going for Green: Britains 2012 Dream); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jo Locke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:51 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Kod dostępu - odc. 6; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9 06:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 22 7:45 Studio F1 8:00 Grand Prix Chin 9:00 Studio F1 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 5 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 27 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Się kręci - na żywo Odcinek: 7 11:45 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 5 13:45 D.E.B.S. 15:40 Ziemskie dziewczyny są łatwe 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 27 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Najostrzejsza drużyna Gillette 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 314 20:10 Krowy na wypasie 22:00 Na fali 0:30 Krwiożercze wampiry 2:15 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 834 3:10 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 983 4:45 TV market TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA Odcinek: 7 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1588 Sezon: 10 11:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1589 Sezon: 10 11:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1590 Sezon: 10 12:10 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 7 12:45 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 5 13:45 Film o pszczołach 15:40 Smakuj świat z Pascalem Odcinek: 1 16:10 Julia Odcinek: 71 16:30 Julia Odcinek: 72 17:05 Julia Odcinek: 73 17:30 Julia Odcinek: 74 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 21:30 Kiler 23:45 Walentynki 1:40 Uwaga! 1:55 Arkana magii 3:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1927 4:05 Nic straconego TV 4 5:35 Mała czarna 6:30 Galileo 7:30 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem Odcinek: 6 8:30 Heidi i dzieciaki Odcinek: 7 9:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 43 9:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 44 10:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 45 10:30 Volvo Ocean Race 11:05 Galileo Odcinek: 272 12:05 Mała czarna Odcinek: 340 13:05 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 5 14:00 Chłopaki z taśmy 14:30 Oggy i ferajna 14:45 Zemsta tygrysa z Shaolin 17:00 Zwierzęta - czego nie widać Odcinek: 3 18:00 Galileo - jak to możliwe Odcinek: 6 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 274 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Jaguar 23:00 Turbulencja II - strach przed lataniem 1:05 Posłaniec 3:05 TV market 3:20 To był dzień 4:10 To był dzień na świecie 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc 7:35 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 6 8:30 Zwierzęta świata: Iran 9:30 Gniew natury Odcinek: 6 10:30 Książe prawdy 12:30 Ninja kids! 14:30 Wilkołak junior 16:30 101 dalmatyńczyków 18:40 Prosiaczek i przyjaciele 20:00 Sędzia Dredd 22:00 Podwodna tajemnica 0:00 Bunt maszyn 2:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5:25 W roli głównej Odcinek: 9 5:55 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 6:25 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 6:55 Mango - Telezakupy 9:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 9:30 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 10:00 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 7 10:55 Szpital Miłosierdzia Odcinek: 10 11:50 Reguły gry Odcinek: 9 12:25 Niania Odcinek: 3 12:55 Niania Odcinek: 4 13:25 Akcja na Morzu Północnym 15:25 Ulice San Francisco Odcinek: 2 16:35 Columbo Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 18:35 Bez śladu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 19:30 Był sobie chłopiec 21:40 Liczą się tylko Frankliny 23:40 Wydział pościgowy 2:20 Arkana magii 4:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Sezon: 12 4:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Sezon: 12 5:20 Zakończenie programu TV 6 9:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 65, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 9:50 Różowa Pantera - odc. 66, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 10:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 12:05 Idol - wersja amerykańska - odc. 45, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 13:05 M.A.S.K. - odc. 60, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 13:35 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 40, serial animowany, Francja 1983 14:05 M.A.S.K. - odc. 61, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 14:35 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 41, serial animowany, Francja 1983 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska - odc. 46, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 16:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska - odc. 47, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 17:00 Paszport do świata mody - odc. 10, reality show, USA 2004 18:00 Komisarz Rex 3 - odc. 13, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1996 19:00 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca - odc. 25, serial animowany, Japonia 1992 19:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca - odc. 26, serial animowany, Japonia 1992 20:00 Włatcy móch 7 - Pedałuwa - odc. 89, Polska 2009 20:30 Włatcy móch 7 - Matka Bosa - odc. 90, Polska 2009 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 15, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 22:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 16, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 23:00 Big Brother 5 - omnibus - reality show, Polska 2008 0:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Turcji 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Turcji 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Turcji 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Turcji 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Turcji 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Turcji 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Puchar Polski - mecz półfinałowy: Azoty Puławy - Orlen Wisła Płock 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Puchar Polski - mecz półfinałowy: Azoty Puławy - Orlen Wisła Płock 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Puchar Polski - mecz półfinałowy: VIVE Targi Kielce - MMTS Kwidzyn 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 9:00 School lista - program muzyczny 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Dance Chart Top 20 - lista przebojów 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 ESKA TV News - podsumowanie tygodnia 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Co się słucha - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Top 5 - lista przebojów 16:30 Hity Non Stop - program muzyczny 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 Miejska lista 18:00 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 19:00 Gorąca 20 - program muzyczny 21:00 ImprESKA - magazyn muzyczny 23:00 ImprESKA - magazyn muzyczny 1:00 Polska noc - magazyn muzyczny TTV 6:00 Pogodny poranek - program informacyjny, Polska 2012 9:00 Blisko ludzi - odc. 1, program interwencyjny, Polska 2012 9:28 Blisko ludzi - odc. 2, program interwencyjny, Polska 2012 9:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny, Polska 2012 10:50 Rosyjskie laleczki - odc. 7/12, serial dokumentalny, USA 2012 11:20 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie - odc. 6/12, serial dokumentalny, Polska 2012 11:50 Telepaci - odc. 3/8, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2011 12:50 Blisko ludzi - odc. 1, program interwencyjny, Polska 2012 13:20 Blisko ludzi - odc. 2, program interwencyjny, Polska 2012 13:50 Bez recepty extra - odc. 1/12, magazyn medyczny, Polska 2012 14:20 T-Bus - odc. 8/14, magazyn reporterów, Polska 2012 14:50 Psie Adopcje 2 - odc. 3/10, serial dokumentalny, Polska 2012 15:20 Kartoteka 2 - odc. 3/14, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 16:15 Wojaże szalonego Anglika - odc. 3/7, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2009 16:45 Blisko ludzi - odc. 1, program interwencyjny, Polska 2012 17:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 17:15 Express popołudniowy - program informacyjny 17:30 Blisko ludzi - odc. 2, program interwencyjny, Polska 2012 18:00 Druga twarz - odc. 1, reality show 19:00 Życie w przepychu - odc. 15/20, serial dokumentalny, Ukraina 2011 20:00 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej extra - odc. 6/10, magazyn informacyjny, Polska 2012 21:05 Rosyjskie laleczki - odc. 7/12, serial dokumentalny, USA 2012 21:30 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie - odc. 6/12, serial dokumentalny, Polska 2012 22:00 W trasie 2 - odc. 2/13, serial dokumentalny, Polska 2012 22:35 Przed północą - magazyn 23:30 Miłość na sprzedaż - odc. 6/10, serial dokumentalny, 2012 0:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika - odc. 3/7, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2009 0:30 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej extra - odc. 6/10, magazyn informacyjny, Polska 2012 1:30 Kartoteka 2 - odc. 3/14, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2:30 Psie Adopcje 2 - odc. 3/10, serial dokumentalny, Polska 2012 3:00 W trasie 2 - odc. 2/13, serial dokumentalny, Polska 2012 3:30 Miłość na sprzedaż - odc. 6/10, serial dokumentalny, 2012 4:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 - odc. 2/9, magazyn, Polska 2012 4:30 T-Bus - odc. 8/14, magazyn reporterów, Polska 2012 5:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 6:05 Weekend w Polo TV - program muzyczny 7:00 Power Play - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! - program muzyczny 8:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 8:05 Weekend w Polo TV - program muzyczny 9:00 Przebojowe historie - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 9:10 Tylko disco! - program muzyczny 10:00 Przebojowe historie - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 10:13 Discopolot - program muzyczny 11:00 Power Play - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 11:09 Szalone lata 90. - program muzyczny 12:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 12:05 Szalone lata 90. - program muzyczny 13:00 Power Play - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 13:05 Dance w Polo TV - program muzyczny 14:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 14:05 Przebojowe historie - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 14:24 Hity wszech czasów - program muzyczny 15:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 15:05 Dance w Polo TV - program muzyczny 16:05 Przebojowe historie - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV - koncert 17:13 Szalone lata 90. - program muzyczny 18:05 Gwiazdy Polo TV - wywiad, Polska 2011 19:03 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny, Polska 19:52 Mix hitów i nowości - program muzyczny 20:10 Dyskoteka Polo TV - program muzyczny 20:49 Wieczór z biesiadą - program muzyczny 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego! - program muzyczny 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo TV - program muzyczny 23:00 Power Play - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 23:05 Hity wszech czasów - program muzyczny TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Enrico Caruso: Głos stulecia (Enrico Caruso: Voice of the century) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Peter Rosen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Ballada o ścinaniu drzewa 30'; film TVP; reż.:Ferdiun Erol; wyk.:Bolesław Płotnicki, Józef Łodyński, Henryk Gęsikowski, Ewa Berger Jankowska, Wanda Ostrowska, Kazimierz Iwiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Od A do Z - Grzegorz Turnau od A do Z; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Czytanie to awantura /odc. 6/; magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Mindware; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Historia żółtej ciżemki - txt. str. 777 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Beata Barszczewska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogumił Kobiela, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Gustaw Holoubek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Dokument tygodnia - Klezmatics: na świętej ziemi (The Klezmatics: On Holy Ground) 106'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Erik Anjou; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Satanorium - 23 PPA - Gala cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Tratwa (The Raft / Das Floss) 9'; film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Jan Tchurig; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Mindware; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 118 /1/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Wieczór wspomnień - Jonasz Kofta; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 118 /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Muzyka house i wielkie imprezy (Welcome to the 80's/ House - Nation und Acid Parties); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Bilet do kina - 3.10 do Yumy (3:10. to Yuma) - txt. str. 777 117'; western kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:James Mangold; wyk.:Christian Bale, Russell Crowe, Ben Foster; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Grace Jones na Avo Session (Grace Jones on Avo Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Kino nocne - Orlando (Orlando) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Włochy, ROSJA, Holandia (1992); reż.:Sally Potter; wyk.:Tilda Swinton, Billy Zane, Quentin Crisp, John Bott; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Czytanie to awantura /odc. 6/; magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 6; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Bilet do kina - 3.10 do Yumy (3:10. to Yuma) 117'; western kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:James Mangold; wyk.:Christian Bale, Russell Crowe, Ben Foster; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Grace Jones na Avo Session (Grace Jones on Avo Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:05 Narodziny złotówki; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Tajemnice bieszczadzkiego worka cz. 1 Zaginiona cywilizacja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Panna z mokrą głową 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Paulina Tworzyańska, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Kondrat, Anna Milewska, Iga Cembrzyńska, Hanna Stankówna, Antoni Frycz, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Marian Opania, Jerzy BiNczycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Alina Czerniakowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Być dla Polski, być dla Polaków; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Po co nam to było - Narodowy charakterek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Bitwa o Kołobrzeg 1945 - odc.9; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia zakonnicy z klasztoru w Czernichowie na Ukrainie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dzieci różnych bogów - Prawosławie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Vox; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Zamek Villandry (Le Chateau de Villandry); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kanclerz - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Marcin Troński, Krzysztof Kolberger, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Maria Gładkowska, Krzysztof Jasiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Honor dla niezaawansowanych - odc. 1/14 - Przypadek pana Pacochy; serial TVP; reż.:Maciej Szelachowski; wyk.:Krzysztof Gosztyła, Marek Bargiełowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Michał Breitenwald, Paweł Szczęsny, Witold Wieliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ex Libris - 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 14.04.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Historia odzyskana - tabor cygański; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 13 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole'75. Mikrofon i ekran; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Moje spotkania z Papieżem - arcybiskup Józef Życiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Wszystko może się przytrafić 39'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 72 - JM; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Ex Libris - 86; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 14.04.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 406* Siedem czerwonych róż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 407* Kasting; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 408* Wybory; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 409* Wybór posła; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Spóźniona podróż 24'; film krótkometrażowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Żogała; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 2* Nowi przyjaciele; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Załoga Eko - odc. 9 - Baterie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Kuchnia polska odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Euro według Gesslera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 72 - Fatum - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 28 Tunezja "Dżerba" (104); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 476 - Męskie sprawy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Człowiek zwany Nikiforem 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Grzegorz Siedlecki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kulturalni PL (84); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 890; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - Bogusław Mec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Robinson; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 4/13* "Kumple" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny - txt. str. 777 89'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksandra Śląska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zdzisław Kozień; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Minirecital Justyny Steczkowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Euro według Gesslera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 890; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Robinson; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Głęboka woda - odc. 4/13* "Kumple"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny 89'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksandra Śląska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zdzisław Kozień; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Minirecital Justyny Steczkowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 06:00 Prezydent: Miłość w Białym Domu 07:50 Najlepsi reżyserzy (50) 08:20 Podróżuję sam 09:50 Droga Alice 11:25 Miłość nie istnieje 11:45 Wybór Zofii 14:10 Koniec przemocy 16:10 Prezydent: Miłość w Białym Domu 18:00 Trzy metry nad niebem 20:00 Duma i uprzedzenie 22:05 Ksiądz 23:30 Zapętleni 01:15 Zabójca z autostrady 02:40 Czarny chleb 04:30 Ksiądz Cinemax 2 06:00 200 papierosów 07:40 Za szybcy, za wściekli 09:30 Bramkarz Liverpoolu 11:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa 13:20 Złotoręki 15:15 Magiczne słowa: Opowieść o J.K. Rowling 16:40 Za szybcy, za wściekli 18:25 Podróżuję sam 20:00 Wybór Zofii 22:25 Harjunpää i kapłan zła 00:10 Szczęściarz 01:45 Dajcie mi głowę Alfredo Garcii 03:35 W książce i na ekranie (38) 04:00 Człowiek, który nadejdzie